The Hunger Games of Britannia
by JuniorL.Cloud
Summary: Juggling three balls at once is difficult. But what about dicing with death? Saving someone might look great and noble but how far can your nobleness lead you in a battle between life and death? Killing is forbidden yet essential for entertainment. In the Hunger Games, humans kill for glory, for freedom and for survival. Will the ex-prince survives this game or will he perish?
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games of Britannia**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's note: Hi readers, I have decide to try out combining Hunger Games concept with Code Geass after dreaming about it in my dream. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor Hunger Games. Maybe in my dreams I am the owner.**

In the year 2007 atb, almost a decade ago Japan was once a peaceful country with developments booming across the country. The economy got better year by year with the discovery of large supply of sakuradite by the then Prime Minister, Kururugi Genbu. Japan was prospering in every aspects until it became a role model to other countries. However, nothing is perfect. Japan had a very weak point which became the very fault that had caused the country to pay a price. Prime Minister Kururugi was too obsessed in developing Japan's infrastructures that he had forego his country's military technologies.

He had not realised that Japan had stole the attention of one of the world superpower, the Holy Britannia Empire under the rule of the Emperor Charles- the man who was said to be the next person to conquer the whole world, the successor of Alexander the Great. When Genbu Kururugi realised his mistake, it was too late. Britannia had already reached Japan's airspace and waters, scaling passed the weak Japan defence, destroying the Japanese troops with Britannia's new weapon- Knightmares.

Under the leadership of Second Prince, Prince Schneizel, Japan became Britannia's new territory in just a month. The whole board of leaders of Japan were ousted, some seek asylum in other countries while the others were executed. The war between the two countries had caused great damage to Japan and also traumatise their people. Deaths tolls increased day by day with many of the war victims losing their families and hopes. Explosions echoing in the atmosphere with heart wrenching cries and screams serenaded the people's ears daily. When the war was over, the land of Japan was on fire. Everywhere, almost every single corner was burning in flames. The glory and beauty of Japan had been replaced with red dusty skies and barren land.

The proud infrastructures once stood tall had been toppled down, kneeling on the ground in defeat. Houses were torn down due to bombs and the people were left penniless. Food was scarce and many died of starvation. A year later, the Japanese surrendered and vowed to be in Britannia Numbers System, swearing to serve Britannia.

Since that day, Japan was never the same again. Being the Eleventh Area of Britannia, only Tokyo Settlement had a chance to be rebuilt. The other cities were only allowed to downgrade their status as village and nothing else. With that, Japan had sunk into dirt poor country, its treasure, the sakuraditie being exploited out by Britannia. Tokyo Settlement was the only place sparkling with money and emitted the glory days where Japan was a rich country. Apart from that, everything in Japan was dull and rusty.

And the downfall of Japan was the beginning of the torturous years to the residents of Area 11. Area 11 became one of the 20 Areas to be part of the 74 years old Britannian tradition. It was entertaining to the eyes of many Britannians but tormenting to the Numbers. The presence of the tradition was a symbol of humiliation, the sign of the weakness of their bloodline and their fate to bow to their new master, Britannia.

Yes, it was Britannia reminder to the Areas of the great power held by the Emperor and the empire. No one shall ever go against Britannia or they shall suffer. This very game of death was given a name- a very simple yet threatening name. It is known as- The Hunger Games.

* * *

**North Tokyo Settlement**

**Area 11**

**2017 atb**

Lelouch Lamperouge, a 17 years old raven haired lad sat outside of his home, staring at the early morning sun. The sounds of birds carolling in the air chirped as the trees swayed in a gentle breeze. The lad looked around him. The residents of the residential area of North Tokyo Settlement had woken up from their sleeps and were busy preparing for their daily work which was working in the sakuradite mines.

After the war, the area in Tokyo Settlement was split into several parts which were North, East, West, South and Central. Britannia had divided the areas according to the majority residents occupation and income. The residents of the Northern side were formed the majority of Area 11 and mostly were sakuradite miners whose income were slightly below the average. On the other hand, the Eastern residents were merchants and businessmen. Most commercial centres and banks were built in the Eastern side, making it to be nicknamed as the Second Wall Street. Obviously, the residents there were dirty rich. However, the Easterners were still not accepted by the Mainlanders although they were wealthy.

The Southerners were the poorest among all. They were basically either criminals or labourers or worse, jobless. The South Settlement was notorious place, making it suitable for illegal activities to be held there. Coincidentally, it was also Lelouch's favourite place to earn some extra bucks by gambling. The Underground Subway Station there became a black market for illegal trading and also a place for the poor to shop.

The Westerners were mostly the residences of government servants. The administration buildings of Area 11 were built in the western side with the iconic Viceroy's Palace can be found there. The Westerners were usually a bunch of loyal dogs to Britannia and among them were also Elevens who sold their soul to the Empire. Basically, no one liked entering the Western side unless a rebellion is declared. Otherwise who wants to be thrown in prison by the Peacekeepers?

The Central Settlement were the most spoilt brats among all. The residents there were mainly Britannian nobles who lived a luxurious, comfortable life in gigantic mansions and dozens of servants waiting to serve them. They were totally oblivious of their surroundings and only knew how to spend their money like water.

The Mainland Britannians known as the Mainlanders had prejudices against the Area Britannians, thinking that they were totally a different species and were of lower class than them. Area Britannians were denied certain rights provided to Mainlanders and were forced to be a part of the annual Hunger Games too. Certain groups had rebelled against the rules given by Pendragon, Britannia's capital but most of the rebels ended up being executed publicly by Peacekeepers, Britannia's watchdogs.

"Anyway it was much better than being a Number" Lelouch whispered to himself. Yes, being a Number, a person was often discriminated in almost everything. They have very little rights and treated more like an animal than a human. The Mainland Britannians had never classified them as humans, a mere item for entertainment. Many of them bought the Numbers as slaves because of the cheap labour charges. The Mainlanders never really cared much about the Numbers.

The Honorary Britannians were another group of scumbags who were once Numbers but swore to be a government servants. They were given more privileges and money, sometimes surpassing the Area Britannians rights. Most of the Honorary Britannians were often traitorous, blinded with money and will do whatever Britannia asked for. They were normally recruited in the Peacekeeper force, beating up their own people.

Lelouch sighed as he thought of it. If only he still have the power as a prince, if only he had not give up his right to the throne, if only he had not faked his death, he would still be able to save Japan. Perhaps a little. He knew it was unavoidable for the vi Britannia to carry the burden cursed on the lineage. His mother was doomed to be assassinated and his sister was destined to be crippled. If Empress Marianne vi Britannia and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia had not venture around the castle alone, both would have not share the same fate. Everything will be fine and they will still be able to live happily.

However, dreams were just dreams. The past can never be changed. It was perhaps Lelouch's fate to live a life as a dirt poor commoner, taking up a fake identity and filled the rest of his life with lies. After he and his sister had faked their deaths when they were exiled to Japan, the Ashfords's, his mother's loyal supporters had housed the two children as a part of them. Lelouch and Nunnally adopted the Lamperouge surname, a normal commoner surname handpicked by the former Mayor and current owner of a sakuradite mine and a school, the old jolly Reuben Ashford.

With Reuben Ashford little influence, the two former royalties were able to blend well with the others. Their presence were unsuspected and soon the world had totally forgotten about the assassination and deaths of the vi Britannias.

"Lelouch-sama, breakfast is ready." Sayoko, the an Eleven servant assigned by the Ashford to take care of the Lamperouges well being said. Lelouch turned around, smiled and nodded. He stood up and entered into the gloomy tiny house which he had been staying for the past decade.

Sitting in the dining room was his crippled and blind sister, Nunnally. She smiled upon sensing his presence. Lelouch pulled a chair and sat beside the poor girl, gripping her delicate hand and greeted her.

"Morning Nunnally. It's a very beautiful day" he said.

"Morning brother. It must be nice to be able to see the day's beauty!" She exclaimed as Sayoko placed a bowl of stew with tiny chunks of meat on the table.

Lelouch's face fell upon hearing his sister's comment. He suddenly felt sad about his poor sister's fate. At such a young age, God had forbid her to see and walk.

"Don't worry Nunnally. I will find a way to cure your eyes. I promise" he whispered, trying hard not to be emotional. He had to keep his cool. He was her big brother after all and he had to be a role model.

"Ah, don't worry big brother. I didn't really mean that!"

"It's a promise Nunnally. I will make sure you will be able to see all the wonders of the world, the glimmering blanket of stars, the reddish sunset, the green hills, the crystal clear water, everything!"

"Big brother..."

Lelouch sighed. He finished the last scoop of the stew and wiped his mouth. "Anyway, get ready for today's reaping. They will be calling the names chosen for the Games" he said and ruffled his sister's brunette hair.

"The Games...right...brother, I am scared. What if they called my name?" Nunnally muttered, her voice went to a pitch lower and she was trembling in fear. Sayoko gave her a light squeeze in the shoulders.

"Nah, it won't happen silly! This is your first time in the reaping and first timers will never be chosen! It's old people like me who will often be called by the bubbly pinkish Effie Cricket!" Lelouch exclaimed. Effie Cricket was Area 11's coordinator for the Hunger Games. She was often be seen in pinkish fluffy clothes and thick makeups which made her like an E.T rather than a human to residents here. Perhaps it was Mainlanders fashion to style themselves in such manners.

"Really?" Nunnally asked. Soup trickled down her mouth. Lelouch immediately grabbed a handkerchief and wiped the stains away.

"Yes, trust me. Everything will be fine." Lelouch reassured his sister with a confident voice.

Nunnally heaved a sigh of relief. "If big brother says so, then I am glad. I really hope none of us will be called up the stage. I wouldn't want to see one of us dead, live on the TV! We lost mum, I can't afford to lose you two, big brother!" She cried.

"Nunnally..." Lelouch murmured her name. Suddenly, the clock on the wall chimed. Lelouch looked at the hands of the clock and quickly stood up from his seat. He grabbed his old leather jacket from the couch, put it on, kissed Nunnally on her cheeks, bid the two goodbye and headed to the door.

Lelouch checked his watch. It was still a bit too early for him to go for his usual hunting. He quietly tip-toed towards the edge of the North Settlement, avoiding from being detected by the mine workers. The edge of the place were surrounded by tall, electric charge wire fence which segregate the Settlement from the ghettos, the abandoned cities outside Tokyo Settlement.

Thick bushes and trees had grown in the ghettos, making them to be a real concrete jungle. Over the years, it became a habitat for wild animals who magically appeared around the area. God knows how they infested the concrete jungle. Anyway, it was a blessing to the residence of Northerners and Southerners who took a side income of hunting for animals in the forest. The pay was pretty good especially if one manages to catch a wild turkey. The Governor of Area 11 and his Peacekeepers had no idea of their activities and thought the citizens will not dare to climb the electric charged fence.

However, they were wrong. The citizens had knew the perfect timing where the Peacekeeper will deactivated the charges. It was easy to test the theory. Basically the guard will be lower down in mid morning and late evening. To test the charges in the fence, Lelouch grabbed a stone on the ground and waited for a few seconds.

Spotting a tiny spark at the left corner of the fence, he threw the stone against it. The stone bounced back.

Lelouch smiled. It was safe to climb. He leapt on the fence and climbed up as fast as he could, fearing he might be seen. Once landing on the ground, the lad quickly dashed into the thick bushes until he was a few metres safe from the fence.

He looked around and saw a big tree marked with a red ink. He headed towards it and pulled out a FAL rifle and a pouch of bullets hidden under the jutting roots of the tree. The rifle and bullets were bought from the Black Market with the money he earned from hunting and gambling.

As he was loading a bullet, his ear caught a faint cracking sound. He quickly turned behind and aimed his weapon at the source of sound. A female gasp could be heard.

"Lulu!" Shirley Fenette, an orange haired girl with trusting jade coloured eyes shrieked. She stood about ten metres away from Lelouch with a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows.

Lelouch lowered down his rifle with a sigh. He placed it right below his waist as he glared at Shirley. "You know one day I might just shoot you down if you keep appearing out from nowhere." He grumbled.

Shirley pranced towards him, chuckling. "Sorry Lulu! I didn't meant to scare you! I just thought it was someone else, so I decided to watch from a distance. You know there's a possibility it might be a peacekeeper right?"

The lad snorted and held his rifle up in the air, the end of the weapon place on his right shoulder. "Alright, alright. I get that. Come let's hunt for something before the time runs out" he sighed again and trudged past the bushes. Shirley grinned and followed from behind.

Taking slow, deep breathe, Lelouch aimed at a deer which was grazing grass. Shirley stood behind him, watching anxiously as the handsome lad hunting. Lelouch took another deep breathe and then he quickly pulled the trigger.

Bang!

The bullet pierced right at the deer's left leg, causing it to stagger. Lelouch fired another bullet this time at the hind leg, crippling the deer instantly. Shirley quickly loaded her bow and fired an arrow at the deer. Unfortunately it missed. The deer miraculously managed to hop away as it went deeper into the woods.

Lelouch shot a glare at Shirley and immediately leapt out from his hiding place. He was quite furious when Shirley failed to take the deer down. She had caused them to lose a chance of obtaining their source of food and income.

Not giving up hope, Lelouch chased after the deer. He ignored Shirley's cries from behind telling him to stop as they had never venture the deeper part of the woods.

Just as Lelouch was about to grab hold on the deer's back legs, something flew passed Lelouch at a high speed. Luckily he managed to dodge away and spotted the flying object piercing into the furry body of the door. In slow motion, he saw red blood gushing out from the animal's body, the fear and despair shown by the deer and the voice of Shirley echoing in distance.

Lelouch toppled on the ground and saw a female red head rushing towards the deer and stabbed it with a sword, no a katana to be more precise. The Japanese sword was enchanting, made of the finest blade and it shined when the rays of sun hit in surface. Sakura petals were carved on its hilt with a insignia at the end. It was truly an eye catching weapon.

The red head was dressed in a very casual clothes but with his experience of being a prince, Lelouch could spot that they were branded clothes with just a glance. She stood there, pulling out her stained katana and stared at the deer.

"It's sad isn't it?" She suddenly spoke out, her soft yet booming and strong voice almost startled Lelouch.

"What?"

"Poor deer has to die for us. It's just like how the shitty Britannians treated the Numbers. We are just a tool for entertainment for you people, nothing else. Is life really that cheap?"

Lelouch knitted his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Silly me for asking a Britannian to answer my question. Anyway, I have no interest in your deer. Take it and I hope never to see it again." She snapped and marched away, never turning back at Lelouch.

The lad watched the girl with puzzlement. He wondered who she really was. She was definitely a Britannian judging from her features but from her questions, she seemed to side the Elevens more.

"Ah before I forget. If you are kind enough, I would like to see the deer's head being thrown at the darn Effie Cricket and the goddamn mayor. I would love to squashed Governor Clovis's face with rotten eggs but sadly the man never showed up in public. Which leave me no choice but to target Cricket and Mayor Wolfsheim. You understand, moron?" She growled, turning her head slightly to Lelouch. He could barely see her face though except for a round, enchanting side way view of the blue azure eyes she had and the porcelain skin.

"Lulu!" Shirley shouted as she reached to Lelouch's side. The red head immediately dashed into the bushes and disappeared. Lelouch scratched his head, wondering who exactly was that girl.

Checking his watch, Lelouch picked up his fallen rifle and carried the deer along with Shirley towards the lowest fence before heading to the Black Market to sell the deer for some dollars and perhaps some good trades.

"Let's have a hearty lunch before this afternoon's reaping shall we?" He asked Shirley, as his mind wandered to the dreaded reaping of Hunger Games and his sister's worries. Lelouch had no idea but he felt something not right deep in his heart. What was it?

* * *

**West Tokyo Settlement**

**The Square**

**Afternoon**

The afternoon sun shone mercilessly in the clear blue skies. Beads of perspiration were formed on every foreheads in the Square of West Settlement. The main square were all residents of Tokyo Settlement gathers annually for the loathed ritual. Anxious parents dragged their children along and watched from the sides with worry all across their faces. The listed children and teenagers gathered at the middle of the square, girls to the left and boys to the right. Each of them too had the same look as the parents had, perhaps worse.

Lelouch sat alongside his friend, the jovial Rivalz Cardemonde at the last row of the boys section. He clasped both of his hands and stared at the girl's section where his sister was. Nunnally sat on her wheelchair at the front row with Sayoko standing at the side. Her terrified friends hugged each other as Effie Cricket, the originally green haired lady who dyed her hair pink recently stepped in the stage.

She eyed at the crowd with her thick makeup and purposely opened her eyes bigger to make herself so called 'prettier'. With the fluffy costumes she wore, one would have mistaken her for one of the fat and feathery chickens sold in the market.

The Peacekeepers, dressed in their hauntingly white uniforms marched up and stood all around the boys and girls. The sight of them were enough to send goosebumps and shivers down their spine. Lelouch took a deep breathe and spotted Shirley with Reuben Ashford's blonde granddaughter, Milly Ashford. The two girls who used to be in happy go lucky mood were now in a total despair mood. They grabbed each other's hands and forced a sombre smile at Lelouch.

"Hello, boys and girls! How are you today?" Effie Cricket began her usual greeting with the usual irritating high pitch voice. As what happened ever year, her greetings were usually greeted back with dead silence and murmurs. She pretended to have heard nothing and continued to giving a mundane speech about the history of The Hunger Games which everyone knew about it. Then it was followed by Britannia propaganda short video which features the emperor himself speaking about his belief in Darwinism and his hope to create One Britannia.

Everyone except the nobles attending the Reaping rolled their eyes in disgust. The nobles meanwhile were cheering and nodding at every single word the Emperor said.

"I have a bad feeling about this year's reaping, Rivalz" Lelouch whispered to the blue haired boy sitting beside him. Rivalz turned at him and sighed.

"It always has been like this. Everyone year, Reaping Day is always the worst nightmare. I don't think they will choose a pretty boy like you. I mean everyone in here adore you, even some of the nobles girls! I bet Effie Cricket would have fallen in love with you instantly too" Rivalz tried to joke to calm both of them down as a box filled with names were brought to Effie Cricket.

Lelouch shrugged. "Anything can happen Rivalz. Anything can happen" he murmured as his violet eyes fixed at the box. His mind wandered to the situation if his name was called. The Reaping at every Area were broadcast live on TV and if the royal family saw the telecast of Lelouch on the stage, his cover will be blown! They will know that he and Nunnally were still alive and will dragged them both into the family again. Lelouch wouldn't want Nunnally to be used as a scape goat by his father, the emperor. Life would be like hell in the Palace.

"As usual lady's first!" Effie Cricket squealed. She tucked her hand into the box and began rummaging around for a few seconds before she stopped and pulled out a piece of paper. Everyone took a deep breathe as she read out the name.

Lelouch caught Nunnally turning her head at the boys' section, with frown across her face. Sayoko squeezed her shoulders and hugged the brunette as they waited anxiously for the name to be announce. Behind Nunnally were Shirley and Milly who were biting their lips and nails. Lelouch turned around again, this time his eyes caught the sight of a red head which looked almost similar to the red head he met in the woods.

She was sitting among the noble girls and seemed not to be enjoying the sight of the Reaping unlike the other girls. The red head mumbled something under her breathe and Lelouch spotted her gripping her fist tightly as if she wanted to smack someone. She spotted Lelouch and looked away with a scowl.

Just as Lelouch was about to wonder whether was she the same girl he had met, a loud familiar piercing shriek startled him. He quickly turned his head towards the stage, curious over what had just took place. Some boys stood up from their seats and began yelling at Effie Cricket while the girls were exchanging sympathetic glances at each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please calm down. Cricket, please repeat the name of the female tribute. They ought to know that we are not kidding" Mayor Wolfsheim, a stout and tanned skin man in his fifties came on the stage and stood beside Effie Cricket. His iconic curvy moustache dyed green could be seen from the end of the Square.

"Oh ok. Boys and girls, let's hear the name of our lucky one shall we?" Effie Cricket forced a smile to the crowd. The crowd booed and jeered.

"It's.."

_Is it me?_ Lelouch thought. He saw Rivalz, Shirley and Milly giving him the odd look as he fixed his gaze at the pinkish lady. _What was it? Did I miss something? _He thought again. His heart pounded harder and faster as Effie Cricket finally announced the name.

"Miss Nunnally Lamperouge! Congratulations!"

The jeered grew louder as the crowd began turning wild. The males marched towards the stage and tried to attack Effie Cricket but retreated immediately upon seeing the Peacekeepers charging at them.

Lelouch felt as if his heart had stopped beating. His legs turned clammy and he fell down from his seat, kneeling on the ground. His face turned ashen white as Nunnally's name, his beloved sister ringed in his ears.

"Why? Why? Why of all people but Nunnally? She is disabled for God sake!" Lelouch gritted his teeth. Rivalz patted his back and sighed. He too disagreed with the decision but what can they do? They are just normal citizens who have no power against the country.

"Lelouch. Come, let's give your sister a final farewell" Rivalz said to him as he tugged Lelouch's arm. Milly and Shirley rushed towards the raven haired ex-prince, pouring sympathies to him. Lelouch turned a deaf ear towards their words, his mind was only at Nunnally who was being forced up the stage by the Peacekeepers. Sayoko tried to protect her but the Peacekeepers pushed her down from the stage and aimed their guns at her.

Nunnally was weeping bitterly, her face pale and her hands trembling as she was wheeled towards Effie Cricket. Facing the camera, Effie Cricket was a bit surprised to see a disabled tribute but she quickly hid it off. She was on TV and she had to act neutral.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" She laughed nervously, feeling terrified at the sight of the furious crowd. Mayor Wolfsheim shook his head and cursed Effie for picking up the wrong person.

Lelouch pushed Rivalz's hand away as he glared at the two on the stage. Anger filled his mind as he stormed towards the stage, pushing everyone around him violently.

"Nunnally!" He shouted her name a dozen times as he approached the stage. Effie Cricket and Mayor Wolfsheim stared at him and raised their eyebrows.

"What on Earth are you doing here, boy?" Mayor Wolfsheim asked.

The Peacekeepers rushed towards Lelouch, pushing the lad backwards. "I demand you to release my sister! NOW!" Lelouch bellowed, his eyes burning in wrath.

The Mayor and Effie Cricket looked at each other before bursting into gales of laughter. "Boy, it's impossible for us to repeat the selection twice. What is done is done" Mayor Wolfsheim chuckled. Wrinkles appeared on his face as he smiled.

Mustering all his courage and strength, Lelouch pushed himself out to the front. The camera focused on him. He knew he was taking a risk by doing this. The Royal family will be immediately alerted upon seeing that Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia were alive. The day Lelouch feared the most, the day he and his sister will be found by them had finally came.

"I have no choice then. Forgive me Nunnally" he whispered as he swallowed his saliva and took a deep breath. He looked up at the two with his usual proud, arrogant smirk.

"If that's so" he paused, creating a suspense among the crowd as Nunnally looked at him with puzzlement.

"Then, I volunteer. I volunteer to replace my sister, Nunnally Lamperouge as the Hunger Games tribute."

The crowd gasped loudly. Lelouch's fangirls fainted while some began weeping as if they were the one being called for the Games. Others stared at him, not believing what they had just heard. The red head female folded her arms and watched the scene with a mix of amusement and wonder all across her face. Her frowns of anger had been replaced with puzzlement. She was the only noble girls who were not crying over Lelouch. In fact she seemed to be pleased hearing his statement.

Lelouch sighed. He clenched his fists and fixed his gaze at Nunnally.

"I love you, Nunnally." He whispered as the Peacekeepers brought him up the stage and Sayoko quickly wheeled Nunnally away, ignoring Nunnally's reluctance to leave the stage. She shouted for Lelouch but the ex-prince immediately signalled Sayoko to bring her away. He feared she might just slip the secret of their identities accidentally. Besides, he was sured that the Emperor had watched the footage and will be sending his troops to Lelouch now. It would be dangerous to have Nunnally at the Square.

As Lelouch stood in front of the crowd, the lad suddenly felt cold. The atmosphere had grew tenser and the gloominess became more revealing. He saw his friends, Milly,Shirley,Rivalz and the Ashfords watching him in sorrow. Assuring them he was fine, Lelouch gave them a smile.

"Such a touching moment! Oh dear! My make-ups will be ruin in seconds if I don't stop crying!" Effie Cricket exclaimed as she wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why is she so dramatic?" Lelouch murmured to himself. He watched the lady babbling about her feelings in a melancholic way that sounded more like a Shakespearean drama.

"That was very brave of you" Mayor Wolfsheim said. The man rubbed his moustache and eyed at Lelouch with his tiny green eyes.

"I can't let my sister to be in the battlefield. She is not in a fit condition to survive there. I wonder where is Britannia's sense of logic?" Lelouch replied sarcastically.

The Mayor grinned and seemed to be liking the conversation very much. "You don't sound like a normal Area Britannian. I wonder how educated are you? I am surprised to see a Northerners having such courage and boldness. What's your name anyway?"

Lelouch hesitated. He wondered what does the mayor really wanted to imply. From the look of his eyes, he seemed to be trying to dig something from Lelouch.

"I believe you know my surname. That's enough."

"Lamperouge? Very well. It's not like you will be able to hide your name from me forever."

"That's good to hear."

Then the conversation was cut short when Effie Cricket pulled Lelouch away and pushed him to a place where the camera could focus on his face better.

"Introduce yourself" she ordered.

Lelouch glanced at Mayor Wolfsheim who smirked at him. He sighed and realised the man knew he was winning their battle. "Lelouch Lamperouge" he said.

"Lelouch eh? Such a charming name, no wonder you look charming too. Err, sorry ladies if I offended your man. (Winks at the crowd) Ehem, well well Mr Lamperouge. Shall I congratulate you for being chosen for our Games?" Effie Cricket asked in her usual cheerful manner.

"I suppose. It can be either congratulations or even condolences. Based on how you would like to play with your words, Miss Cricket"

"I think Area 11 have finally found a bold tribute! What do you think people?"

There was no response from the crowd. Effie Cricket chuckled and patted Lelouch's back.

"Anyway, welcome to the Hunger Games Lelouch Lamperouge! Welcome!"

Lelouch faked a smile as he stared at the azure blue skies dotted with magnolia white clouds. He wondered how long will he be able to see the same sky he was looking at now. Will he survive the Games? Will his real identity be known when he joined the Games?

However, among all the questions posed by Lelouch none of them were related to the very question that will be asked in every single history books in the future. Did he knew that his decision had caused a huge impact on the history of mankind? Did he knew that his commoner blood will be the main weapon of the Revolution?

With the declaration of Lelouch as one of the tributes of Area 11, a new page of the history of the world had been opened, ready to be filled in with thousands of words worth reading for hundreds of years.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. **

**For readers who have been following my first story, Code Geass Assassin's Creed, don't worry. I am not putting it on hiatus. It will still go on together with my new story. **

**Any suggestions or weakness in this story, do pin point it by either leaving a review or p.m me. Thanks for reading**!

***I changed Effie Trinket name to Effie Cricket to avoid crossover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hunger Games of Britannia **

**Author's note: Hi readers, I have decide to try out combining Hunger Games concept with Code Geass after dreaming about it in my dream. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor Hunger Games. Maybe in my dreams I am the owner.**

**_ Thanks for those reviews! Hope you guys will like this chapter_**

* * *

As soon as the chaos had resided, the Reaping ceremony continued. Effie Cricket decided to crack some jokes while waiting for the second selection of female tribute to start. However, her jokes was like adding oil to a fire, the crowd seemed to be more agitated listening to her crappy nonsense jokes.

"Well, since we have a male tribute now, I suppose we have to reselect another female tribute right?" She laughed as she placed her hands into the box. The girls moaned in disapproval upon hearing Effie's words. The boys were grinning at themselves, heaving a sigh of relief that they had another year to live freely before the next Reaping.

"Let's see what we have here" Effie Cricket said as she unfold the piece of paper. Mayor Wolfsheim took a deep breathe, hoping it wasn't a disabled tribute again. Meanwhile the female crowd were feeling anxious, their eyes eyeing at the tiny piece of paper in Effie Cricket's hands.

Lelouch who stood behind Effie decided to peer at the paper. He squinted his eyes and tried to see the name written on it. He could barely see a single letter as the printing was too fine. But from the deep frowns and wrinkles on Mayor Wolfsheim's forehead, it seemed that the chosen tribute was another controversial one.

"How do I pronounce this? It's an Eleven name isn't it, Mayor?" Effie Cricket asked, pointing at the name.

Mayor Wolfsheim nodded. "Yes, do you need me to pronounce the name?"

"Please do, Mayor."

The man cleared his throat as he stood in front of the microphone. He looked at the crowd, eyes searching for someone. He fixed his gaze at a certain direction, sighed and gave a sombre smile.

"Our chosen tribute is...Karen Kouzuki"

The crowd was silenced. Everyone stared at each other, wondering who was that. Even the Elevens have no idea who it was. Whispers filled the atmosphere as Effie Cricket was sent straight into puzzlement. It was the most confusing Reaping she had ever faced in her career.

"Who is that, Mayor?" Effie nudged Mayor Wolfsheim's elbow. The old mayor looked at Effie's eyes and sighed.

"No idea" he replied and folded the paper back. From his expression, he doesn't seem to be happy with the second selection. As if he knew the chosen tribute.

"Perhaps someone registered themselves with a false name" one of the Peacekeepers standing on the stage whispered to Effie. The lady raised her eyebrow, puzzled.

"Heh, what kind of prank is this?" She guffawed.

The crowd began wondering as Effie went and announced the name again. The Mayor tucked both his hands into his pockets and shifted uneasily upon detecting a certain person sitting among the nobles. Lelouch realised Mayor Wolfsheim's gaze and trailed it. The raven haired lad gasped as the person the mayor was looking at was no other that the red head female he met in the woods earlier.

The red head raised her eyebrows upon hearing Effie Cricket announcing the name of the chosen tribute. She eyed suspiciously at the Mayor, murmuring something, got up from her seat and marched away. From her body language, Lelouch could deduced that she was furious over something.

"Is she the one?" Lelouch whispered to himself, as the Peacekeeper went around, searching for the Eleven tribute.

* * *

_Moments before _

Kallen Stadtfleld, the only daughter and heir of Earl Stadtfeld rushed down the stairs. With a toasted bread sticking out her mouth, the red head grabbed her blue hoodie on the sofa and quickened her pace to the door.

Before she could turn the gold coated knob of the mansion, a voice stopped her. "Where are you going Miss Kallen?"

Kallen flinched upon hearing the familiar sickening voice. She stopped and turned to the back, her cerulean eyes mets with another pair of cerulean eyes. An Eleven maid with a pale face, puffy eyes and dark brown hair stood at the stairs.

"None of your business" Kallen snapped. Just then, another voice stopped her. This time, the voice was much more annoying than the previous one. Kallen rolled her eyes and clenched her fist in anger. She hated, loathed and despised the owner of the voice so much that she swore that would be the last thing she will ever hear in this world.

Sighing, the red head stared at the her step-mother whom she never regarded as a part of her family. "What do you want, woman?" She growled.

Mrs Stadtfeld frowned upon hearing the rude response. "You are really the daughter of an Eleven, so rude."

"And? Is that a problem to you?" Kallen snapped.

Mrs Stadtfeld sighed. She came down the stairs, in the elegance of a Britannian noble. She glanced at the Eleven maid, shot her a glare before turning back at Kallen.

"Your father ordered me to keep an eye on you. It seems that he somehow knew of your doings in the ghetto. Haha...congratulations!" She remarked sarcastically.

This time it was Kallen's turn to frown. She was stunned upon hearing Mrs Stadtfeld's message to her. "The old man knew I was a part of rebellion? Impossible! I had wiped out all traces related to the rebellion!" She whispered to herself.

Mrs Stadtfeld smirked as she witnessed Kallen's sudden silence. Fidgeting with her thin smoke pipe, she sneered "Well, well. Let's see what kind of gift your father will give you for being naughty. Wouldn't it be interesting? Haha!"

The Eleven maid bit her lips. She seemed to be listening to their conversation and was a bit agitated by Mrs Stadtfeld's words. However, she could just bottle up her anger and stood there like a dummy. Afterall, she was a servant and servants have no rights to go against their master.

"A gift?" Kallen blurted out. She raised her eyebrow and wondered what it was.

* * *

_Now_

Kallen quickened her pace towards the much more deserted area of the square. Cursing repeatedly under her breathe, she dug her hands into her pocket, pulled out the cellphone and dialled the goddamn number. It took about almost a minute before a sleepy voice answered.

"Hello? This is Earl Stadtfeld speaking." Earl Stadtfeld, the 49 years old head of the House of Stadtfeld replied while stifling a yawn.

Kallen gritted her teeth, showing her displeasure of hearing to her father's voice. If it wasn't because of her step-mother's hint that her father had some 'suprise' gift for her, she would not have to dial his number. She loathed her father not because he had not showed any signs of affection but it was because he left her Japanese mother, disowned her brother and married another woman.

Kallen simply could not accept his reason of doing it was for her own benefits. He was trying to groom Kallen in a so called 'proper' Britannian nobles custom.

What crappy answer was that? Only fools will believe him!

"Why is my name included in today's Reapings?" Kallen shouted in the phone.

"What? You? I don't get it" Earl Stadtfeld chuckled. He stifled another yawn.

"Don't pretend! I know you did it didn't you? Putting my Japanese name into that goddamn box!"

Earl Stadtfeld guffawed loudly on the phone. "Really?" He sneered.

"What are you trying to do? You want to nail me down like what you did to Naoto?" Kallen snapped. Her brother, Naoto Kouzuki was reported to have died in the ghettos during Britannia's operation in annihilating rebels in Area 11. When Naoto died, Kallen was only 13 and it almost smashed her heart hearing the tragic news.

During Naoto's funeral, Kallen realised something amiss about her father. The man came on the last day of the funeral without a single drop of tears but a wide, evil smile. She also heard him talking to the lawyer about cancelling Naoto's name as a part of the Stadtfeld family. The man wanted to have nothing to do with a traitor of Britannia.

Worse, Earl Stadtfeld had branded his son as a 'living pest with dirty Eleven blood'. Kallen was totally devastated when she heard her father's comment. She thought that he loved both of them dearly. But she was wrong. On that very day, she realised that her presence in this world was due to the benefits she shall bring to the family. Her beauty and intelligence had become her lucky charm which kept her alive until today.

If she were to be like her brother, which was considered useless to her father, she would have been dead. Dead like a doornail.

Earl Stadtfeld hesitated. He paused for a moment before replying. "I see. Such misunderstandings between my sweet little princess and me. How disappointing."

"I don't need your sympathies! Just give me a reason! Why is my name in that freaking box?"

"Perhaps you ought to know the truth. It's a punishment ordered by your grandmother. She came to know about your involvement with the rebels and wants a proper punishment to be dealt upon you"

"Liar"

"Your stubbornness is what drags you to today's 'special' event. I have warned you earlier and yet you still want to go on. Well, what can I say?"

"..."

"If you are damn proud to be an Eleven, then reveal yourself. Go up and tell the whole world you are an Eleven. This Reaping-is your stepping stone to it. If you don't...something will happen to your mother"

Kallen gasped. "Wh-what wi-will you do to her?!" She stammered. Her heart suddenly pounded harder when her father threatened to harm her mother. How could he do that to the person whom gave birth to his daughter? Isn't he suppose to love her? She thought to herself.

"You will see if you return home today" her father taunted.

Kallen bit her lips. Clenching her fists, she punched the tree she stood below. Her knuckles had turn red but she ignored those pains. Anger was surging in her body and she wanted to kick her father's ass.

"You, sick, selfish, evil monster!" She hissed silently to herself. The red head killed the call and twisted her clam-like phone into two, damaging the whole device. In anger, she threw the remnants of the phone into the river, watching the current bringing all her rage away.

* * *

Gino Weinberg, the son of the Head peacekeeper of Area 11, Lord Wallace Weinberg watched the confusion on the stage with a sigh. He was totally taken aback when his friend, Kallen's name was called. Although it was her Japanese name being called, Gino knew it was her, Kallen Stadtfeld.

The girl had once told about her true parentage when he saved her from being robbed by a group of thieves in Tokyo Settlement about 3 years ago. At that time, Kallen had just recovered from the despair of losing her brother when he met her.

Boy, Gino couldn't describe his feelings when he first lay his eyes on her. Under the bright sunlight, her red hair was shining like a beautiful flame of fire. Her azure blue eyes were enchanting, as if he was staring at the ocean. Her features were like of an angel, perfectly crafted. And her voice...oh, how could he forget that. It was like a white beautiful dove carolling melodiously in the sky. She was gorgeous.

Since that day, Gino couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat when he faced her. He always ended up in an embarrassing situation when he saw Kallen. It has been a long time since he had fallen in love. Well, it was not just the normal love between boys and girls. It was a love that he will do anything just for her, even if he had to kill himself.

And when her name was called for the Reapings, Gino was totally heartbroken. His dreams of building a life with her had been washed down the drain. She was gonna leave him and possibly will never come back alive!

"I have to do something!" Gino exclaimed. He pushed himself out among the crowd of boys as he headed up the stage. As expected, the Peacekeepers were alerted at his intrusion and rushed to block him from going up the stairs.

"You are not allowed to go up!" The Peacekeepers hissed and pushed Gino back into the crowd. The blonde boy fell back into a group of girls with a loud thud. However he did not give up. Gino stood up, dusted the dirt on his expensive clothes and stormed back at the Peacekeepers, punching one of them on the face.

"Let me enter! If not I will-"

"What will you do? What are you doing Gino?" A hoarse, arrogant voice shouted. Gino stopped and turned to the direction of the voice. His face turned pale and he backed off.

Lord Wallace Weinberg glared at his son with annoyance. He signalled the Peacekeepers to dismiss and let him handle his son. The boy stood about a head taller than his son and looked almost similar to Gino except for he had a scar on his cheeks and he had no braids.

"Father..." Gino muttered. He shivered at the sight of his humongous father with the super stern expression given to him.

"Get out from this place. You are causing a disgrace to our family!" Lord Weinberg barked.

Gino nodded and stormed out from the place with a furious, reddened face. His attempt to save Kallen had failed.

"Sorry...Kallen" he whispered to himself, wiping a drop of tear gushing out from his eyes.

* * *

"Is everything alright, Lord Weinberg?" Effie asked as the man went up the stage. He stood facing the crowd with both of his hands place behind his back.

"Just one of my foolish son's pranks" he snapped causing Effie to snort in indignation. She looked around, watching the Peacekeepers checking everyone's identification card to match with the mysterious chosen tribute.

"Perhaps we should redraw again?" Effie suggested.

Lord Weinberg shook his head. "No, this is not allowed. We have never allow any redraws in the history of Hunger Games. Unless you want to create history and face the Emperor, Effie" he remarked.

Effie sighed. She glanced at Mayor Wolfsheim who had been acting weird ever since the name was called out. "Is there a problem Mayor?" She asked.

"No, nothing at all" the Mayor denied, giving a plastic smile. However, Lord Weinberg was not convinced.

"Perhaps you know something about Karen Kouzuki?" Lord Weinberg sneered. Mayor Wolfsheim chuckled at the question.

"I do know she's a female" he joked causing Effie to laugh. Lord Weinberg rolled his eyes in disgust. He hated jokes and jokes hated him too.

"Such a humorous answer, don't you think so Lord Weinberg?" Effie said.

Lord Weinberg shrugged. "I don't think so"

"Anyway, is Karen Kouzuki here yet?"she asked the crowd using the microphone. She looked at the Peacekeepers who were shaking their heads.

"Oh well...if that's so what should we do Mr Mayor. Perhaps if we-" before she could finish her words,a voice interupted.

"She is here! I am Karen Kouzuki!" Kallen Stadtfeld arrived in front of the stage. All heads turned towards her direction, loud gasps could be heard as they realised who the mysterious tribute was.

Effie and Lord Weinberg eyed at Kallen with suspicion. "Girl, are you sure? We are looking for an Eleven, not a Britannian. Moreover you are a noble right?" Effie questioned.

Kallen glanced at the Mayor who had knew of her secret years ago. He frowned upon seeing her, as if he was not expecting her to turn up. Kallen too was reluctant to come up the stage but she had no choice. She was forced to do it. The Stadtfelds had threatened her with her mother's life. If she didn't do it, something bad will happen to her mother.

"We don't mind losing you as a heir of Stadtfeld family. We can always produce another one. Besides, my wife is currently pregnant with my child" Her father's words ringed in her ears. She did not expect the wicked step-mother of hers to have a child. Kallen thought she couldn't bear a child and was confident that her father will never harm her as she was the last Stadtfeld heir. And she was proven wrong with his final words to her on the phone call.

"Girl? Are you listening to me?" Effie asked, waving her hands in front of Kallen's face.

Kallen woke up from her deep thought and looked at Effie. "No, I am telling the truth. I am Karen Kouzuki. That's my Japanese name. My Britannian name is Kallen Stadtfeld." She coughed out her secrets.

Louder gasps could be heard as the beans had been spilled out. Everyone eyed at her with puzzlement. Lord Weinberg pulled a forced smile.

"Good, now we have a half breed to represent Area 11. Perhaps you should curse your mother for having Eleven blood. Or else you would have been spared." He remarked sarcastically. Kallen glared at him and wanted to dealt a slap on his face but resisted it.

"That's a bit too harsh isn't it Lord Weinberg? Anyway, come up Miss Kallen, no Miss Karen. Let's join with your partner, Lelouch Lamperouge." Effie chuckled and led Kallen up the stage.

The red head eyes met with Lelouch's calm violet eyes. A big question mark was drawn on Lelouch's face as she stood beside him. Kallen ignored his stares and faced the crowd with a scowl.

"Stop staring, I know it is a disgrace of being a half breed" Kallen hissed.

"Did I say that? Perhaps you have gotten me wrong. I think being a half is alright. I am a half too, indirectly" Lelouch replied.

Kallen quickly turned her head towards him, raising her eyebrow. "You...a half?"

The raven haired lad shurgged. "I told you I am some-sort of half, just not like yours" he chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Anyway, the name is Lelouch. A pleasure meeting you, Kouzuki" he held his hand out and spoked in fluent Japanese much to Kallen's surprise. The red head eyed at him questioningly, wondering who he was.

"A pleasure meeting you too..." She replied with slight hesitation.

* * *

"Congratulations to you two! I must say this is one of the good looking tributes I ever have!" Effie squealed as she led Lelouch and Kallen into the airport's lobby. Three Peacekeepers escorted them from behind, adding a slight tense atmosphere in the lobby. Curious onlookers were staring at both of them, as if they were naked or something.

"Err...thanks?" Lelouch laughed nervously. Scratching his cheeks, he wondered whether should he be happy with her compliment or sad over his so called 'goodluck' to be chosen as a tribute. He eyed at Kallen who had been quiet since they were brought to the office. She was murmuring something under her breathe and her eyes were puffy, perhaps it was due to her despair over her fate.

Effie stopped her pace when they reached upon the door of a room. She turned towards them and smiled. "Well, why don't you two sit quietly in there while waiting for the plane to arrive?" She said and opened the door. The Peacekeepers quickly pushed Lelouch and Kallen inside and slammed the door shut.

"Hey!" Lelouch shouted and tried to turn the knob. However it was already locked. He banged the door, trying his best to prick the lock open but was stopped by Kallen.

"Just follow what she says. Sit there like an obedient dog and wait for them to send you to the gallows" she snapped as she threw herself on a couch. She stared at the white ceilings, her mind wandered into her own imagination.

"Wow, that's so admirable of you. So you accept your fate to die in this Games?" Lelouch chuckled.

"Not really. My life hasn't been as good as you commoners. I may be living in riches but I am penniless in sense of receiving love and freedom. I have been trapped in a cage for a long time and perhaps this is my chance to be set free...to my death" Kallen sighed. She played around with a mug placed on the table, her fingers trailed on the edge of the mug.

"So...you hated your life?"

"Not really. But sometimes I do hate it. We are just a piece of chess. There is always someone who will toys with our lives"

Lelouch criss crossed his legs. "She is just like me. She must have seen how cruel the world is" he whispered to himself. His mind wandered back to his fate as an ex-prince. He lost his mother, his trust in humanity and his belief in justice. For him, justice belonged to those who have the power.

There was no justice serve to his mother and sister who became victims to the one sided system of the society. His father, being the most powerful man of the empire made no attempt to search for his wife's murderer nor even visiting his crippled daughter. It was just unfair for his mother and Nunnally.

"So why did you turn yourself up? You could have just stay silent" Lelouch posed another question. Kallen's face changed when he asked her that. Her eyes were glittering with a thin layer of tears as she pondered about his words.

"Well...it's complicated. I will tell you one day. Just not now. I don't share things with people I rarely know"

"We still have much more time to talk to after this right?"

Kallen forced a smile. "Yea" she sighed. Both sat in silence until there was a knock on the door.

"You have visitors. Remember you are only allow to speak to them for 10 minutes" a Peacekeeper said and opened the door.

Lelouch and Kallen both gasped at the sight of the visitors. About a dozen people rushed in and hugged Lelouch, some were crying like mad while others were wishing him good luck.

"Ne, Lelouch. Take care ok?" Milly Ashford, Lelouch's good friend said. She gave him another hug before giving him a peck on the cheeks much to a blue haired boy jealousy. The boy named Rivalz Cardemonde sighed and shook Lelouch's hand with a despair face. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he looked at Lelouch for the last time.

"Lelouch! My gambling buddy and my friend...why? Why do you have to leave us?" Rivalz cried.

"Lulu!" Shirley Fenette ran in and grabbed Lelouch. Like Rivalz, her face was stained with great amount of tears. Her face was so close to Lelouch that she almost kissed him. Luckily, Rivalz was there to stop her.

"Don't kiss my man!" He hissed much to everyone's surprise.

Shirley blushed in embarassment. "I...I don't mean to do that!" She defended herself. She quickly changed the topic by handing Lelouch something. It was a badge.

"Lulu, here. For you. It belongs to my father. He used to wear them before he was killed in the war. Use it as your lucky charm okay?"

Lelouch eyed at the metal object. It was in the shape of a mockingjay, a bird that was once found commonly in Area 11 before the invasion.

"Thanks" he replied and put the badge on his shirt much to Shirley's joy.

Then, as the Peacekeepers pushed Rivalz and Shirley out, Lelouch managed to grab Milly's wrist. Whispering to her ears he said "Make sure Nunnally is in somewhere safe with Sayoko. The Royal Family will have been alerted that I am still alive. I will be counting on you Milly"

Milly nodded with a smile. She gave a light squeeze on his shoulders before being pulled out by the Peacekeepers. "I will. Don't worry" she said as the door shut close.

"Tell her I love her!" Lelouch shouted hoping Milly could still hear it after the door had been closed.

"So, you are pretty famous eh?" Kallen teased. She had been watching the whole dramatic scene with boredom from the side ways. Until now, not a single person had come to visit Kallen apart from an old Eleven man and a crazy blonde hair Britannian boy who came in to recite a love poem for her.

"I suppose it's my natural charm" Lelouch joked. Kallen rolled her eyes in disgust.

Just then, a messy haired Eleven lady rushed in. Her eyes were swollen and she seemed to have been crying a lot. She gasped when she saw Kallen and quickly hugged the red head. Kallen tried to push her away but the lady's grip was stronger.

"Karen...take care. Fight till the very end, after all you are my daughter right?" The lady wept. She let go of the red head and turned towards Lelouch.

"Please, take this. I hope you can at least cheer her up. My daughter has not been happy throughout her life. I beg you, young man. Please, let her win." She kneeled down on the floor after giving Lelouch two onigiris.

"O-kaasan! That's too selfish!" Kallen shouted and pulled the lady up. She shot her an angry look.

"What do you think you are doing? Begging people to die for me?" Kallen hissed.

"I...I just hope you will come back alive" the lady cried. Her voice faltered as Kallen scolded her.

Lelouch sighed as he watched the fight. "Ma'am, I can promise you that but I can promise you that we both won't die in vain." He said.

The lady clasped Lelouch's hands. "I wish you best of luck" she smiled sweetly as the Peacekeepers dragged her out. Before the door was shut, she managed to tell Kallen something.

"I love you, Karen. Always"

Kallen turned her face away, covering her face with her hands. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she murmured something. Lelouch patted her back and gave her a hopeful smile.

"Both of us will win the Games. I am sure of that"

* * *

Lelouch leaned against his chair as the aeroplane took off from Area 11. He wondered how long has it been since he had taken a plane. The last time he rode it was when he was exiled to Area 11 with Nunnally. They were forced to board the plane with a gun held at their heads. Poor Lelouch and Nunnally had no choice but ride on the plane.

He chuckled as he wondered whether fate was playing around with him. Ten years ago, they sent him out from Mainland and now they sent him back there.

"Huh, what a joke" he laughed.

Kallen raised an eyebrow at him. She was lying on the couch opposite him while reading sipping a cup of tea. The private jet seemed to have provided them a great amount of space to stretch their bodies.

"What's wrong with you? Laughing at yourself?" She grunted. A stewardess came over with a tray of food. She placed a plate of pizza on Kallen's table. Kallen quickly grabbed it and shoved into her mouth.

"Wow, you are really hungry aren't you? I thought nobles girls are not supposed to eat while lying around" Lelouch asked. He poured himself a cup of coffee from a jar on the table.

"I am not like those sissy girls. It's not that I wish to be born in a noble family" she snapped.

"Yes right. Me too" the lad whispered to himself, thinking of the reason he was born as a prince.

Then, Effie Cricket came, prancing around before landing beside Lelouch. She criss crossed her legs and stared at the two, blinking her eyes.

"I see you have put on maskaras" Lelouch commented.

Effie squealed. "Of course, it's a must for every Mainlanders to do that! For us, being beautiful is the important thing in life!" She grinned.

Kallen almost vomited when she heard that. "Yea, you looked awful with those thick make-ups" she whispered to herself. Unfortunately Effie heard that.

"I beg your pardon, Karen?" She glared at the red head.

"Since when we are on first name basis?" Kallen snapped back as she grabbed an apple from a fruit basket.

"From now onwards! We are a family once we are in the Games!" Effie exclaimed.

Lelouch placed his cup on the saucer and supported her chin with a hand on the table.

"Including that?" Lelouch pointed at something crawling into their cabin. The person seemed to be drunk and had strong odour of liquor emitting from his body. He dragged a bottle of liquor with him and seemed to be half dead.

"Tamaki Shinichiro! How many times I told you not to drink that much!"Effie shouted. she rushed towards him and pulled him up. She grabbed a towel and wiped the liquor stains on his shirt with slight disgust.

"You are a Mentor for God's sake! Urrgh...disgusting! Excuse me? Could you just throw him into a pool of perfume? He stinks!" Effie covered her nose and handed Tamaki to an air steward who later dragged the drunkard away.

Lelouch and Kallen stared at each other, wondering whether what they had just seen was real. "A drunkard as a mentor? Is this a joke?" Lelouch guffawed.

"Tamaki Shinichiro...eh? Ohgi did mention his name before..." Kallen thought to herself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Thanks to Bronzeshadowolf, AWANI, CheapSK33t, Sir Knight James and X Fire Nights X for the awesome reviews! :D**

**Btw, I am looking for a beta reader for this story. Anyone would like to beta read it? First come first serve!**


End file.
